


Sex, Cats and Rock n‘ Roll

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Harry, Domestic Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Red and Black are actual cats, Rock Star Keith, Sheith Secret Santa 2017, manager allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Keith always gets a bit... needy after shows. It's a good thing his bodyguard is also his boyfriend.Rock star!Keith and Bodyguard!Shiro AU





	Sex, Cats and Rock n‘ Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [EmmaWight](https://twitter.com/EmmaWightTwit). I hope you enjoy it! <3  
> Did you have a merry Sheithmas?

It was way too hot.

The stage smelled like a mixture of something burnt from the flamethrower and sweat from the masses. Fog billowed over the ground. Voices shouted Keith’s name and he just… owned the stage.

Shiro smiled, tucked away in the hallway that led to the stage, just out of sight for everybody but Keith, just so Shiro could see everything on the stage and would be able to interrupt at any given time. He watched Keith who was just crouching down on the edge of the stage, people reaching out to him. Then all light disappeared and the flamethrowers came to life one last time.

It wasn’t even half a minute later that Shiro heard his heavy boots come to halt close before him. “And?” Keith asked, tilting his head and fluttered his long lashes. “Do I deserve a reward?”

He grinned at his boyfriend before he sobered up. “Everything went smooth. No trespassing anywhere.”

Keith stared blankly at him. “Asshole.” His hand shot to his ear. “Not you, Allura, I’m talking to Shiro who is all business on me again.” Another short moment. “I know it’s his job, just – You know what. Forget it.” He pulled the earpiece out and slipped it into Shiro’s pocket. “Sometimes I hate you, you know that?” he asked and roughly pulled Shiro down on his tie. “Fuck you.” Then he pressed their lips together.

Shiro grinned into the kiss. “Don’t you mean ‘Fuck me’?”

Keith half smiled. “That too.” He pulled the tie while turning around. “Coming?”

He chuckled and let himself be pulled along to Keith's dressing room.

 

* * *

 

Keith pressed himself to Shiro. Pressed heated kisses up his neck, hands buried in the short hair while Shiro still fumbled with the key, trying to lock the door behind them. A task that would be so much easier without being distracted.

He, on the other hand, didn’t even know why Shiro even bothered. It wasn’t like anybody dared to come into his dressing room after a show anymore. Not since– Keith made a small impatient noise and grinded against him, one of his hands snug under the collar of the crisp white dress shirt. He almost felt smug at imagining all the wrinkles – and stains – he might leave.

“Keith,” Shiro moaned into his ear and his fingertips dragged over his soft skin, leaving hot trails. He sighed in pleasure and offered Shiro his neck. But Shiro merely pressed a quick kiss on it. “Tempting,” he muttered and lifted Keith off the ground. “You’re always so needy after shows…”

Keith couldn’t even blink before he sat on the makeup table, possibly crushing something again, but the cold of the mirror made him shudder against Shiro’s warm body. “I’m a rock star. Sex, drugs and Rock n’ Roll,” he answered and wrapped his legs tightly around Shiro’s hips, pulling him even closer than they already were, and reached out for the lube on the other side of the table.

“You’ve never even tried out drugs, Keith,” Shiro answered with a laugh and finally figured out Keith’s belts and pushed them with his holey black skinny jeans and boxers down.

Every response Keith might have thought of slipped from his mind when Shiro’s fingers slipped inside him and worked him open with practised ease. Keith’s fingers scratched Shiro’s skin in a futile effort to gain more stability. But then Shiro hit just the right spot inside him. With a moan, his head dropped against the mirror. “More,” he begged, grinding against his fingers. “Shiro.” 

“Shh.” Shiro leaned in to press his fingers deeper again, hearing Keith whimper. “Just a little longer,” he whispered directly into Keith’s ear. “Just a little longer,” he mumbled.

Keith’s nails dug deep into Shiro’s shoulders leaving marks, shuddering at the pleasure that was never quite enough, always left him craving more and more. Until finally, Shiro pulled his fingers out and filled him. He bit his lip to swallow his own moan and to listen to Shiro’s dragged out sigh.

“Keith,” Shiro called his name and repeated his name like a prayer whenever Keith moved against him.

Shiro grabbed his hips so tightly, Keith was sure, it would bruise, but he really didn’t care. “Faster, Shiro,” he begged. “ _More_.”

And for what might have been the first time in the evening, Shiro only listened to him. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, marvelling in the feeling, moaning Shiro’s name over and over again.

 

* * *

 

Keith leaned against Shiro’s side, biting into a burger Hunk had served. “The show went really well.” Allura praised him and he hummed softly.

Lance narrowed his eyes slightly. “He messed up the choreography a few times though.”

“It’s called artistic license,” Keith snapped at him before Shiro wrapped an arm around him, and he leaned back against his side.

Pidge laughed. “I didn’t even realize his mistakes.”

“Listen to our tech,” Keith told him with a grin. “She’s smarter than all of us.”

Shiro pulled the hood of Keith’s hoodie over his head. “I guess we should head home soon,” he told them. “The cats miss us and my mother invited us tomorrow too.”

Hunk smiled softly. “I’ll pack you some more food. Is she still thinking you make more money than our rock star?”

Keith half smiled. “I sometimes think she considers it my hobby.”

Shiro nodded agreeing. “Because she does. She really doesn’t know anything about music besides the classical composers she listens to.” He pressed a kiss against Keith’s forehead. “Sometimes I wonder what she thinks my job entails.”

Allura chuckled. “Well, probably that you get paid for doing something you would do anyway, Mr Bodyguard.” She stood up from the couch. “Get home safely, we’ll finish up here.”

 

* * *

 

Keith felt so cosy. Red was purring on his pillow next to him, Black snuggled against his stomach. Shiro was nowhere to be seen, but that was nothing unusual on a Saturday morning. He reached out to the black cat who raised his head and slowly licked his fingers. “Morning, Black,” he mumbled and looked at his own cat, “Morning, Red.”

He breathed softly and relaxed a little more into the warm bed. “Are you awake?” Shiro asked from the doorframe and Keith cracked an eye open again.

“Depends. What’s for breakfast?” he mumbled and Black walked meowing towards the edge of the bed.

Shiro carefully took him into his arms before he answered, “French toast. Is that motivation enough?”

Keith hummed agreeably and sat up. Silky blankets sliding down his body.

“I still can’t believe you actually did that,” Shiro told him, looking at his bare hip.

“Getting the kanji for ‘Silver’ tattooed on my skin?” he teased and took his hoodie from the floor to slip it over.

Shiro raised his eyebrow. “You’d think I’d know how to write my own last name…”

“Yeah,” Keith answered, eyes twinkling amused, “I’d think that.” He looked at the clock. “Better have breakfast now before your mum feeds me with endless supplies of cake again.”

Shiro laughed. “That’s how you know she cares.”

 

* * *

 

Keith had long since given up trying to dress appropriately for establishments like the cafés Shiro’s mother preferred to meet them at. They truly had their perks. For one, the cakes were incredibly good and he also wasn’t recognized.

Well… often at least.

“You’re Keith Kogane, right?” someone interrupted them in the middle of their afternoon snack.

“Yeah,” he agreed and heard Shiro sigh softly. “What’s up?”

“Could you please sign my CD?” the teen asked and held out Keith’s newest album.

Keith looked at Shiro and shrugged lightly. So, Shiro offered him a pen. “What’s your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider leaving a comment and visiting me on [Tumblr](https://dudettemal.tumblr.com)! I'm always a bit anxious about writing things like this, so I wrote it a lot of times and have plenty of headcanons about it now. If you're interested in them just ask! <3
> 
> Much love  
> Mal


End file.
